1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock and, more particularly, to a lock with a fastening cable for use in securing computer equipment such as a notebook computer, a scanner, a printer and other suitably adapted object.
2. Description of Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,171 to Donald W. Kelley, filed on Aug. 11, 1998, entitled "Scissor Lock with A Removable Cable Adapter".
Many different locking apparatuses have been developed to secure computer equipment. One such locking apparatus is the "Scissor Lock with A Removable Cable Adapter" which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,171 to Donald W. Kelley. The "Scissor Lock with A Removable Cable Adapter" comprises a key operated scissor lock structure to operate two scissor arms. Each of the two scissor arms has a pivotal hole defined therein and aligned with each other. These two scissor arms each has an engagement end extending through a sleeve of the locking unit to engage in a computer or other suitable object. The engagement ends of the two scissor arms are hook-like structures each extending out from the scissor arms and being opposite to the other. The pivot assembly includes two clamps each having a through hole defined therein and a pin. The two clamps abut each other to form a housing into which the scissor arms are mounted by means of the pin.
Even though the locking unit can secure computer equipment or other suitable object, it has several disadvantages as follow.
1. The scissor arms are received and mounted in the housing of the pivot assembly, each of them has a hole to allow the pin to pass through. The scissor arms, the clamps and the pin are all small parts. It is hard for a worker to assembly these parts.
2. There is a certain distance between the engagement ends of the scissor arms and the sleeve of the locking unit, but the thickness of the casing of a computer varies. This locking unit will be useless when the thickness of the casing of a computer is bigger than the distance between the engagement ends of the scissor arms and the sleeve of the locking unit.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional scissor lock.